Luto
by Ivorosy
Summary: Niënor no podía ser la risa de Morwen, no era su Lalaith. Tampoco podía ser su amado Túrin. ¿Qué podía ser entonces? / Breve relato madre e hija.


**Aclaraciones & advertencias:** Esta historia participó en el Reto #19 "Mujeres de Arda" del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador. Puesto ganado: 3er lugar._ Tenía planeado abarcar toda la vida de Niënor, pero dado a que no podía exceder las mil palabras me concentré en una parte específica de su vida. Como sea, fue bonito profundizar una relación de madre/hija, en especial de estos dos personajes femeninos que aprecio mucho dentro del universo de Tolkien. Aclaro también que hace rato que no escribo, por lo que ando un poco oxidada, disculpen ustedes.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 982.

* * *

•O•

 **LUTO**

•O•

* * *

•••

* * *

—Morwen, mira.

Ésta apenas sonrió cuando una pequeña florecita blanca sin mucha gracia fue colocada en su regazo. La mujer de aspecto demacrado y cansado la observó unos segundos y luego miró la cara de su pequeña hija de cinco años. Redonda, sucia de los mofletes, unos expectantes y azules ojitos…

—Es bonita, gracias.

La niña observó los duros rasgos de su madre; que pese a que nunca pareció alegre y siempre estuvo su mueca seria y cansada, le parecía la mujer más bella y por ello quería hacerla sonreír, aunque hubiese sido una sola vez. Pero habían sido intentos vanos (aquella no fue la excepción). Desde que tenía uso de memoria, no recordaba haber visto a "Morwen" sonreír abiertamente, en ninguna ocasión.

Morwen. Es curioso como no utiliza el apelativo de _madre_ , _mamá_ , _mami_ … La explicación es simple: Niënor aprendió a hablar a una edad tardía, y fue porque en casa su madre casi no solía hablar; fue cuando empezó a interactuar con la gente del pueblo que empezó a proferir palabras, especialmente y únicamente con los esclavos y servidumbre. Y dado que todos ellos se referían a su madre como "señora _Morwen_ o _señora de Dor-Lómin_ " optó llamarla por su nombre, y esto a Morwen no pareció disgustarle o incomodarle.

Aunque también había veces que Niënor se animaba a decirle _madre_ , a veces y muy contadas en su vida; en especiales ocasiones, más cuando ésta mostraba su peculiar afecto (que era en verdad raro), porque no la recordaba precisamente como una mujer afectiva, sino fría como las mañanas; pero incluso en su templanza, mostraba amor a su manera. La alegoría que tenía con su madre no le parecía errada, pudiera ser fría, oscura y gris al inicio y paulatinamente, tomar luces y calidez y ser el equilibrio ideal y perfecto entre frío y calor: Algo fresco.

•••

Había visto pocos inviernos en su vida, aún era joven para comprender algunas cosas. Pero no era estúpida. Sabía que vivían mal, que estaban bajo el yugo del enemigo…Y poco a poco Morwen comenzó a hablarle de historia, de lo que fue Dor-Lómin en sus tiempos de gloria, cuando su padre allí vivía; sabe mucho de Húrin hijo de Galdor, sabe que su padre fue un gran hombre; valiente, fuerte, incorruptible y de paradero desconocido. De él es quien más su madre le ha hablado. Aunque también sabe que tiene un hermano, Túrin. Morwen sólo le ha dicho que éste mora en las tierras de Doriath bajo el cuidado del rey elfo Thingol y que algún día se _conocerán_. Y es todo, su madre no habla mucho de él. Sabe igualmente que tuvo una hermana y que está muerta y esto sólo le fue mencionado una sola vez, y no por boca de su madre que no dice absolutamente nada sobre el tema.

Y en parte ha llegado a comprender del por qué es tan parca al hablar de su esposo e hijos. Hay algo que marca la cara de Morwen: Dolor. La ha escuchado llorar discreta y silenciosa en las noches, pero nunca le ha dicho que lo sabe, porque es consciente de su orgullo.

Historias cortas, relatos breves, figuras intangibles y hasta a veces ininteligibles es lo que Niënor conoce como padre y como hermano. Y la única familia que en realidad ha conocido en toda su vida es sólo a _ella_.

•••

Llegó a casa con la rodilla raspada, resbaló mientras acarreaba agua. Fue corriendo a casa, tenía siete años.

No era una niña llorona, pero tampoco tan soberbia para no buscar algo de consuelo en las faldas de su madre. Niënor no era ni la mitad de alegre de lo que fue Urwen Lalaith o Húrin su padre; ni la mitad de sobria de lo que fue Túrin su hermano o Morwen su madre. Por lo que, sólo fue directo con ella, sin hablar, sin llorar, y la abrazó fuerte de las piernas, ocultando el rostro en las faldas raídas de ésta. Cuando por fin Niënor se animó a levantar la cara, resuelta por la mano de su madre que se había posado suave sobre sus rubios y sucios cabellos, se topó nuevamente con aquél semblante serio que ya conocía bastante bien.

—Me caí—confesó.

Morwen, sin decir palabra, la sentó en una silla y revisó la herida. Fue por un poco de agua, le lavó y curó, más tarde la vendó.

—Debes tener más cuidado—dijo cuando finalizó el silencioso vendaje. Niënor le miró apenada. Morwen la encaró y tomó a su hija fuerte de la nuca; su mirar era decidido, pero sus labios oscilaban—. Debes tener más cuidado—repitió más fuerte y más lento, la voz apenas se quebró un poco.

La niña, tomada por sorpresa, fue jalada por Morwen así sí en un movimiento firme pero cuidadoso. Era una especie de abrazo. No, en verdad era un abrazo. Niënor cerró los ojos. El amor de Morwen no era ni frío ni cálido, recordó, sólo fresco. Reflexionó. Era perfecto.

De su padre y hermanos, sólo a Morwen su madre había conocido; era todo en cuanto en realidad tenía y todo en cuanto en realidad amaba y ese día, igualmente fue consciente que Morwen también sólo la tenía a ella.

Y entonces, también comprendió que nunca podría hacer sonreír verdaderamente a su madre, porque su rostro ya estaba marcado por la aflicción de por vida. No podía ser su risa, no podía ser su Lalaith. Tampoco podía ser su amado Túrin…Pero sí que podía ser su _**luto**_ , sí que podía ser su Niënor. Unidas por siempre por un lazo de amor y pena y también, dicho sea de paso y con justa verdad, soledad.

Con tan sólo siete años de edad la pequeña niña se prometió que a donde fuese Morwen señora de Dor-Lómin; allí también iría Niënor, hija de Húrin.

—Lo tendré, _madre_. Tendré más cuidado.

 **-O-**


End file.
